


Thirsty For Your Cocktail

by LKChoi



Category: SHINee
Genre: Comfort, M/M, SHINee - Freeform, Smut, Song Lyrics, all puns intended XD, don't tell me no one else thought about this O_o, jongtae - Freeform, lyrical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 07:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12836604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LKChoi/pseuds/LKChoi
Summary: As I drag myself through the heavy scorching sands, dying beneath the heat of the sun, I see you in the distance. My reprieve. My lifeline. My oasis. Please, I need a sip. I’m so thirsty. - LKChoi





	Thirsty For Your Cocktail

**Author's Note:**

> A/N – Much like my Jongtae one-shot “Mystery Lover on the Moon” (feel free to go read it ^^), this one is inspired by the lyrics of a song by each solo artist. To sum this one up is much easier though. “Cocktail” is not about alcohol and “Thirsty” is not about water (to me anyway XD). End of story lol. Sorry for any confusion about the lyrics themselves. There were multiple translations online so I kind of cherry picked here and there as I went along. Lyrics are in italics. Enjoy XD

_What words are needed tonight. Come in here._

Jonghyun took Taemin’s hand, following him into the familiar bedroom they’ve shared for half of their careers together. They had been there countless times before, but somehow, this felt different. Perhaps it was because Taemin had barely stepped foot in the dorm since the start of his hectic comeback schedule. While, on the other hand, Jonghyun had gone home for the last month or two, busy with writing and  preparations for a possible Spring comeback.

Being there felt risky without the knowledge of the other members’ schedules for the night. It made the situation slightly nerve-wracking, yet twice as exhilarating. They felt like high school lovers stowing away to their secret hiding place. Running away from the world. Ready to turn their feelings into something physically liberating.

And oh, how Taemin longed to be free.

To slip from the shackles binding him to stress, anxiety and his own self-scrutiny. He didn’t have to say it, not to Jonghyun, because Jonghyun could always see it in his eyes.

Earlier that night, Jonghyun had been waiting and cheering for Taemin during rehearsals for Inkigayo. They didn’t take a proof shot of his visit because he only had time to show his face briefly and wanted to avoid the fans. In that short time, Taemin had pulled him aside in a secluded spot of the studio, away from cameras and peeping eyes.

Jonghyun bit his lip, holding back a whimper when delicate fingers traced his jawline and a firm hand snuck around his waist.

“I missed you,” Taemin husked against his ear.

Jonghyun swallowed hard, feeling crowded in the corner as Taemin pressed against him. It was too much. The musty scent still clinging to him after his intense performance, the desperation in his voice, and all that was _Taemin_ in general.

“Missed you, too,” he replied weakly.

“Meet me in the dorm later?”

It was a question that didn’t need a verbal answer. Jonghyun simply nodded, his heart racing when Taemin smiled at his response. Taemin crept closer for a light kiss on his lips. A kiss that was quick and sweet, leaving him with nothing but the craving for more as Taemin slip away before the staff started looking for him.  

_‘Cause you, into your charm, I-I love you, I’m sucked inside._

Nothing outside their coupling mattered. Not the little bit of rest Taemin knew he needed but willingly sacrificed for this moment. Not the grueling drive home Jonghyun would have to face afterwards, knowing he had to be at the recording studio early in the morning.

All that mattered was the soft press of their lips and glide of moist tongues as their chaste kiss quickly turned fervent. The suffocating heat making their heads spin, burning the butterflies in their stomachs, and compelling them to discard their clothes one article at a time. 

_When I’m in front of you, I get thirsty, yeah. My whole body trembles. My breath gets hot. I’m too thirsty to just look at you._

Taemin breathed hard and slowly as he dragged Jonghyun’s boxers down his thighs, watching his cock spring free, the tip glistening with precum. Jonghyun lifted his butt and legs to help get them off. Then, without hesitation, Taemin dropped down to his knees in front of him.

_Spread it before you like an extreme panorama. Now that I took another drink of you without any reservations, I can’t stop._

Jonghyun shuddered as Taemin ran his hands along his inner thighs and spread them apart while leaning forward. Taemin swallowed thickly. He took Jonghyun’s cock in one hand, his tongue darting out of his mouth to lap at the tip.

_What’s in my hand is not a cup._

Jonghyun propped himself up on his elbows and watched, his chest rising and falling with every pant as Taemin ran his tongue along the underside of his dick. It’s something he’s dreamt of for weeks, and after tonight, will be an image burned into his mind. There to comfort him on the cold lonely nights he’ll have to endure without the warmth of Taemin’s touch.

_I can’t hold back, not in the slightest. You make me thirsty._

Taemin closed his mouth over Jonghyun’s cock and sank down with a moan. He wanted, _needed,_ to taste everything Jonghyun could feed him. Jonghyun’s hips thrusted up reflexively, pushing himself further down Taemin’s throat. Taemin whined, but _God,_ it felt _good_ and made him dizzy in all the right ways. He relaxed his jaw, allowing the thickness to stuff his mouth as he started to bob his head again, evoking a throaty moan from Jonghyun as he glanced up into his hazy eyes.

Taemin ran a hand up Jonghyun’s abdomen, slurping audibly as he sucked harder. Jonghyun cursed and gripped his hair, lurching forward as Taemin clawed back down the taut muscles. Tears stung in Taemin’s eyes as he clenched them shut and emptied his mind. He braced himself with both hands on Jonghyun’s thighs, allowing Jonghyun to fuck his mouth with reckless abandon.

_Losing patience. Losing my rationale. Oh God, forgive me._

Thoughts scrambled around in Taemin’s head, but all he could do was gag and breathe through his nose. He should worry about how wrecked his voice would be tomorrow. He should worry about the pain in his knees from being on the floor after dancing all day. But instead his hands left Jonghyun and flew down to his throbbing erection and he stroked it sloppily as Jonghyun thrust down his throat. Moments later, Jonghyun pulled his head halfway up his shaft, and with a high whine came in his mouth

_You make me thirsty._

Taemin’s hands clenched tightly around his dick and his eyes sprang open, tears rolling down his cheeks as he slowly swallowed. He trembled, helplessly staring up at Jonghyun with his eyes glazed over. When Jonghyun released his hair, Taemin gasped and collapsed on the balls of his feet. Jonghyun leaned towards him, his hands gliding down to gently cup his face. Every drop of cum was gone and Taemin looked debauched, ruined, and absolutely beautiful.

“Taemin-ah.”

Taemin couldn’t speak. He was just too wrecked and his throat felt sore, but it’s the best he’s felt in weeks. He took a deep breath then smiled weakly at him, bringing his hands up to cover Jonghyun’s on his cheeks.

Jonghyun leaned down for a kiss. Just the thought of Jonghyun tasting himself on his lips made Taemin shudder and moan into his mouth. His cock swelled, reminding him that he never actually climaxed.

Taemin broke the kiss, climbing from the floor into Jonghyun’s lap. Their lips met again in a sloppy, needy kiss. They tumbled together onto the bed, not disconnecting until Taemin was on his back.

Jonghyun was half hard again, his skin riddled with goosebumps as Taemin’s soft hands pawed down his chest and ran along his arms, admiring every firm muscle he could reach. Jonghyun fumbled for the lube they tossed onto the bed, uncapping it and coating his fingers. Taemin panted softly and slowly as he rested his arms near his head, allowing Jonghyun to left his leg as a cold finger slipped inside of him.

_Fill it up more. I wanna be filled with you._

Taemin hissed at the burn of the stretch when one finger became two. Then his low keens turned into breathy whimpers when a third entered and Jonghyun turned the digits just the right way and found his prostate. He clutched the sheets and dug his head into the pillow, his heart pounding in his chest as Jonghyun worked him with one hand and gripped the back of his thigh with the other. But he yearned for something solid and thicker. Something familiar. Something he couldn’t bare another moment to be without. And when Jonghyun finally gave it to him, one throbbing inch at a time, his entire being shook.

_I wanna take you slowly. I feel you wanna take it slowly._

Jonghyun’s mouth quivered as he gasped, the sound drowning beneath Taemin’s choked out moan when he was completely sheathed inside of him. After a few moments of experimental strokes, Taemin trembled beneath him. He held Taemin’s legs over his shoulders, allowing him easier access to hit the sensitive groove repeatedly in a tormentingly slow pace that had Taemin screaming with his back arched. 

_Breath in deeply and hold my hand. Don’t separate from me._

The room filled with their mingling voices as the pace quickened, their sweaty skin slapping as their needs climbed. Jonghyun pounded into Taemin hard and deep, the bed rocking as the headboard slammed into the wall. He soon buckled, staying connected as he lurched forward. Taemin’s arms curled around his neck as he brought him down further to meet in a sloppy and desperate kiss.

Jonghyun moaned in his mouth and reached down between them, closing his hand around Taemin’s cock. Taemin separated from their kiss with a high whine, collapsing back into the damp sheets and digging into Jonghyun’s shoulders. Jonghyun trembled, his legs wobbly as he neared his climax, stroking Taemin in time with his thrusts to help him reach the same goal.  

_No matter how much I overflow, it’s not enough. I’m still thirsty for your love._

Taemin’s orgasm hit him in electric waves, his nerves tingling everywhere as he cried out and within seconds felt the warm push of Jonghyun’s seed filling him up. Jonghyun gasped out his name, shaking as his hips stilled and his hand was coated in Taemin’s cum. Taemin winced as Jonghyun carefully pulled out, the residual wetness slipping between his crack making him cringe. Jonghyun deflated and collapsed on the bed beside him, spent, sweaty, and satisfied.

Cold settled over Taemin’s skin as he came down from his high and a chill traveled up his spine. Reality came crashing back into his mind in aggressive waves. He had a radio recording at eight. He had to perform at noon. Bits and pieces of his schedule flooded his mind and just as his heart rate started to climb from panic instead of pleasure, he felt a warm hand close over his.

Jonghyun stared at Taemin lovingly when his wide eyes met his own. He brought his hand to his mouth, kissing the knuckles gently, relieved when a shy smile crept across Taemin’s face.

Jonghyun sighed happily. He could take in Taemin’s smiling face all day and be completely satiated. Not the smile that he put on for cameras or fans. Not the smile he saw through selfies and group pics on electronic screens. The simply adoring smile that only Jonghyun could bring to his face when they shared intimate moments like this, smelling like sex and staring into each other’s eyes like lovesick puppies.

But he knew this feeling would be short-lived.

“Taemin-ah.”

Jonghyun stopped his sentence short, not knowing what else to say. He was so happy but at the same time sad. They needed to shower and would only have ten minutes to cuddle and a one-hour nap before they would have to get dressed and leave the dorm to go their separate ways. This moment was all they had and it would be the only one for who knows how long.

“I know, Jonghyunnie,” Taemin whispered in a shaky voice. “Me, too.”

Taemin shifted on the bed, turning his body to face Jonghyun, reaching out to pull him close for a kiss. Jonghyun whimpered, holding back tears as their lips met. The kiss was slow yet passionate, a physical comfort for all the longing and desperation they would both feel after this night. They wanted it. They needed it.

They didn’t spare their negative thoughts another second. Instead, they melted into each other’s warm embrace, finding comfort in the heat building between them once again. They could be a little later. Life could spare them another hour. They needed this. They needed each other.

At the end of the day, these moments were the most precious to them. It was all they had to cling to amidst the chaos. Every second special. Every drop savored.

_You’re my cocktail._

_You make me thirsty._

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don’t smoke but I need a cigarette lol. You’re welcome. XD


End file.
